Henry Hayes
Henry Hayes is an American politician who served as the 43rd President of the United States from 2005 to 2013. Hayes is widely remembered for his disclosure of the Stargate Program in 2010, after the Lucian Alliance attack on Earth, and his stalwart support of the Program throughout his years in office. Many believe that it was his leadership that helped to avert the post-disclosure catastrophe that had so long been feared, and his popularity has remained high even after leaving office. Biography Background information Henry Hayes was born on November 5, 1941. When he was a young man, he was a Lieutenant in the Air Force. During the 1960s, he became acquaintances with a Lt. George S. Hammond. The two men went their separate ways, but remembered their time together years afterwards and thought of each of other with the highest regard. 2004 Hayes's path eventually led to politics, and in 2004 he won the Republican Party nomination for President of the United States. Hayes chose Robert Kinsey, Senator for Indiana, as his running mate for political reasons. Kinsey could provide a much needed war chest full of fund raising dollars and a number of electoral votes, including a large number in the swing-state of Florida. On his first day in office, he was briefed by the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, General Francis Maynard, on the existence of the Stargate Program. His Vice President, Robert Kinsey, wanted him to remove Major General George S. Hammond from command of Stargate Command and had Richard Woolsey brief him on the on several incidents where Earth came close to disaster. He was not convinced that Kinsey's position was the correct one and when Woolsey gave him evidence that Kinsey was tied to rogue NID elements, he was very displeased. Despite his mistrust of his Vice President, Robert Kinsey, he replaced Major General George S. Hammond as commander of Stargate Command with Dr. Elizabeth Weir. He was instrumental in the defense against Anubis' attack on Earth by ordering the Prometheus into battle and also by trying to bluff Anubis when he appeared as a hologram in the Oval Office demanding Earth's surrender. He forced Kinsey to resign and eventually go rogue (He also implies that he would have done worse to him if he didn't resign, as he mentions that he has "enough evidence as to have Kinsey shot"). After Anubis' attack, he appointed Dr. Elizabeth Weir leader of the Atlantis Expedition and the Antarctic outpost and Brigadier General Jack O'Neill in charge of Stargate Command. A short time after Brigadier General Jack O'Neill took command of Stargate Command, he traveled to the SGC to fully endorse him, but not before sending Mark Gilmor to secretly assess his command ability. A few months later, he had a meeting with O'Neill and Supreme Commander Thor at the White House. Alternate timelines *''In an alternate timeline accidentally created by SG-1, he was Secretary of the Interior whereas Robert Kinsey was President instead.'' *''In an alternate timeline created by Ba'al, Hayes was still President. When the second Stargate was found, Hayes ordered it dug up. However a Goa'uld fleet attacked Earth at the same time, negotiations between the humans and the Goa'uld leader Ba'al turned sour as Qetesh killed him, after which she ordered an attack on Earth. It is unknown what happened to Hayes and Major General George S. Hammond, as Washington D.C. was bombarded, but they were in an underground bunker.'' External links * Category:Americans Category:Presidents Category:Canon characters Category:United States military personnel